Schooling Mr Darcy
by EBGansteve
Summary: School is out for Christmas break and Georgia Darcy is a teacher with two weeks of free time. Sparks fly between her coworker Elizabeth and her brother Will and Georgia decides to do some Christmas matchmaking.


Schooling Mr. Darcy

"Georgia Ann Darcy, I cannot believe you associate with these women. You could do quite a bit better for friends. How are they even employed as teachers? I despair for our youth." Darcy had that exasperated and condescending note in his voice that made Georgia want to laugh and argue simultaneously. She chose the latter.

"Will you are being a judgmental ass and completely ridiculous. Have you even spoken to them? " Georgia fired back not missing a beat. While considered shy by most strangers, Georgia had complete confidence with her brother.

Will gave her a look of disbelief. "I wasn't certain they could form intelligent conversation. Besides I was distracted by their appearance. This Lizzy person in particular. She looks like a complete mess. " William thought of the young woman whom he had just seen bouncing around the dance floor, hair flying and face flushed. He would not be forgetting that image any time soon.

Georgia could barely stifle her laugh at that comment. "We are teachers who just got off on Christmas holiday Will. I think everyone is entitled to a break from professional attire and the opportunity for some fun. You, my workaholic brother, should be taking notes. "

Will released a sarcastic laugh. "Absolutely not. "

"In all seriousness Willz. I think you and Lizzy would get on great if you'd try to get to know her. " Georgia's voice held nothing but sincerity and a notebook of deep love for her brother.

"Sorry but she's hardly tempting enough. " Will scoffed. He would certainly have nothing in common with a woman who seemed determined to throw caution to the wind. Will Darcy was a man who carefully measured his words and actions. The moment he saw Lizzy dancing and singing karaoke on stage, he'd known she was not his type.

Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out at the arrogant jerk. The beginning of the conversation she found rather amusing but the last comment crossed the line and wounded her pride.

She'd been in search of the restrooms and to investigate the disappearance of her friend when she overheard Georgia and her older brother William. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and since her presence went unnoticed she decided to listen in. Elizabeth was now regretting that decision.

She loved her sweet younger colleague. Georgia had a fresh unspoiled view of the world. How she was related to Will Darcy was a mystery of epic proportions. They seemed to have little in common beyond their last name. Elizabeth was fuming as she made her way back to the group on the dance floor.

Her oldest friend charlotte spied her and instantly knew something was off. She pulled ElizAbeth to the side and asked what was troubling her. "I know that look." Charlotte eyed her intently. She could see that flash of anger and spark of determination in Lizzys eye. It usually signified trouble. "What's the matter?" She questioned, half dreading whatever the response might be.

"Will Darcy is the matter. " she spat. "What a pompous ass. I don't know how our sweet little Georgie could possibly be related to that man." Elizabeth then launched into a dramatic retelling of the conversation she overheard between the siblings. She punctuated the end of her story with a sharp jab of her finger.

"Probably he's used to the stuffy uptown elite and wouldn't know a good time if it bit him on the ass. You're lucky you won't have to talk to him." Charlotte replied after hearing the judgments made by the lofty Mr. Darcy. She did find it very amusing that Lizzy was so thoroughly irritated by the man. It was intriguing, but she chose not to tease her friend about that just now. In Charlotte's experience, Lizzy would not have given his comments a second thought, unless she truly cared about the man's opinion. It was obvious, Lizzy was disappointed by Will Darcy's lack of approval and interest.

"That is why I love you Charlotte. You are absolutely right. I don't need his approval. Let's go dance!" Elizabeth cheered, easily persuaded. She dragged her friend back onto the dance floor.

Georgia returned a moment later and joined the group. Elizabeth was on a mission to have the best time possible. Her favorite song was on and Christmas holidays were now in full swing. Two glorious weeks of freedom just commenced. She and Charlotte sang along "shut up and dance with me!" They sang at the top of their lungs. Elizabeth grabbed Georgia's hand and twirled her around. Elizabeth pushed Will's comments to the back of her mind and gave into the pure joy of a carefree moment.

Will now sat at the bar observing the group of dancers. He couldn't help but notice Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She had the biggest smile on her face as she danced around with his sister and their friends. Beautiful- the thought sprang to his mind before he could squash it. He did not want to be attracted to his sister's friend and he did not like the idea that Georgia had them paired off in her mind.

Just then Charles Bingley arrived and ended Will's silent musings. He could not have been more relieved.

Charles greeted his friend with a firm handshake as always then joined him at the bar for a drink. " I thought for sure I'd heard you wrong when you told me the name of the bar. Will Darcy wouldn't be caught dead in Cats. Not upscale enough for you. However did Georgie manage it?" He laughed. "I need to congratulate her."

Will merely rolled his eyes. "She practically begged." He answered.

Charles followed Will's gaze to the dance floor. He spotted Georgia dancing among a group of five or six women. "Looks like she's having a good time." Charles commented, seeing the bright smile on georgias face.

"I think that woman could have a good time at a funeral" Will commented not realizing that he was again staring at Elizabeth Bennet.

Charles chuckled. "I meant Georgia. To whom are you referring?" He asked instantly curious. Darcy was one of his oldest and closest friends. It had been quite some time since he'd gone out with a woman. Clearly he had taken notice of someone tonight though. This was intriguing.

Darcy turned his attention back to Charles who was eyeing him with open curiosity. "Did Darcy finally meet someone interesting?" Charles questioned in a mocking tone.

"Interesting is an apt description." Darcy said dryly.

"Someone certainly made an impression on you." Charles nudged his friend. He would not let Darcy's avoid the conversation. "Out with it. Which one is she? If you don't tell me I'll just keep guessing and irritating you. " he teased.

Will was not amused." You're worse than a girl sometimes. You do realize that." He pointed out. The banter between them friendly as only it can be between lifelong friends.

Charles sipped his drink and continued to give Darcy a look until he finally broke.

Will took a swallow of his scotch before answering." Alright. The brunette in the blue top and jeans dancing next to Georgia. She has got to be the biggest mess I've ever encountered. Completely unruly and looks to be a terrible influence for Georgie but somehow this girl mentored Georgia through her first semester of teaching." Will explained in a huff. Charlie listened thoroughly amused now. For just meeting the woman, she had quickly gotten under Will's skin. Usually nothing ruffled his stiff feathers.

Before Charles could respond the ladies were exiting the dance floor and heading for the bar.

Georgia spotted her brother and then his guest. "Charlie!" Georgia cried and ran over for a hug. "Did my brother need reinforcements?" She giggled. She turned back to her friends. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Charlie BIngley, my brother's odlest friend and basically a second big brother. Charlie this is Elizabeth Bennet and Charlotte Lucas; they both teach at the prep school with me. This is Jane Bennet; she's a counselor and Elizabeth's older sister. And this is Kitty. It's her first year teaching at PEmberly Prep as well."

"Lovely to meet all of you." Charlie's eyes lingered a moment on Jane Bennet before smiling at the group. "All these gorgeous ladies. What have I done to deserve such a treat?" Charles replied in his usual charming manner.

The girls all laughed and Jane blushed bright pink.

"What a charmer. I think we've got to watch out for you Mr Bingley." Kitty teased. "But enough talk ladies. I need some hydration. This round is on me. Who needs a drink?" Kitty led the way towards an unoccupied bartender.

Charlotte, Georgia and Kitty ordered another round. Elizabeth took a pass. " I'm not young enough to keep up with you girls anymore. I'll be sorry in the morning."

Jane was designated driver and sticking to soda. She took a seat at the bar next to Charlie. That left Elizabeth to sit in the empty chair next to Will.

"Mr Darcy. " she said as she sat down and asked for a water.

Elizabeth turned to address her sister but found that Jane was already deep in conversation with Mr. Bingley. They were turned towards one another and ignoring every other person in the room. Elizabeth smiled to herself. Jane could be quite shy and it made her happy to see a man take notice of her sister. There was no one more deserving of a happy match in Elizabeth's opinion.

"They seem to be getting on well." The voice beside her broke through her concentration. Elizabeth mentally sighed and turned to endure conversation with mr Darcy. She was too polite to outright ignore him and she didn't want to hurt Georgia. Elizabeth had the distinct impression that Georgie had been hoping for Lizzy and Will to hit it off this evening. Fat chance of that Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Yes. Jane finds a friend in everyone." Elizabeth forced a smile but did not meet Darcy's gaze instead she angled towards the dance floor to people watch.

Will took the opportunity to study her more carefully at close range. She had dark brown tresses with a hint of auburn sneaking through that fell down her back almost to the waist. Her eyes were a bright clear blue. He couldn't decide if the flush on her cheeks was due to the dancing or the alcohol but it certainly was becoming. Not wanting to be caught staring he continued their awkward conversation. "Bing is blessed with the ability of charming everyone he encounters." He hoped she couldn't hear the hint of jealousy in his voice.

Maybe you should take a page from his book, Elizabeth thought to herself. There was a pregnant pause. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say to move the conversation forward. Just as she was about to open her mouth to give an excuse to leave, Darcy spoke first.

"Would you like to dance?" Darcy asked, surprising himself. He wanted an excuse to continue talking to her and she had made it look like fun, something he had little experience with lately.

Elizabeth was shocked yet found herself nodding in agreement.

As they walked to the dance floor, The music turned slower. Elizabeth regretted her decision not to get another round. This whole situation could have been avoided if she hadn't been stuck sitting next to Darcy. Before she realized it's Will had his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close.

Smooth she thought. Maybe he had more moves than he was willing to admit. Elizabeth tried to relax and allow him to lead. Will was handsome, no denying that. With his arms wrapped around her, she could feel just how muscular he was as well. He kept in shape. She had been prepared for his good looks after Georgia showed her pictures on numerous occasions. However, She was not prepared for her body's response to his touch. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

"You aren't what I expected" Elizabeth spoke softly since she was pressed against him. She found it easier to speak to him when she didn't have to look at his face. He seemed to be assessing her every time he laid eyes on her. Clearly she had been found wanting, which is why she was dumbfounded by his invitation to dance.

He chuckled and she felt his chest vibrate against her. "Neither are you Miss Bennet. Or is it lizzy? Georgia hasn't stopped singing your praises since meeting you at the start of term."

It was Elizabeth's turn to chuckle. "Georgie is a gem and one of the best teachers I've encountered in a long time. She has such a kindness about her. She doesn't let the students take advantage of it though. She earns their respect." Elizabeth pulled back slightly to see Will's face. "Something tells me that she learned the ability to demand and earn respect from her older brother. You have a commanding presence Mr Darcy." Elizabeth admitted before quickly adding. "It wouldn't hurt to smile though."

Will couldn't tell if she was teasing him. She was hard to read that way. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked at her thoughtfully, uncertain how to respond.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. She was uncomfortable under that scrutinizing gaze. She worried if she looked into those eyes for too long she could get lost there. She was not sure if that would be a good or bad thing. Her skin started to feel tingly and she was itching for an excuse to put some space between them.

Will heard the abrupt change in her tone. She tensed in his arms. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I went looking for Georgie when she disappeared earlier and I overheard your conversation." Will's eyes got large and he felt slightly sick. He'd said some rather awful things to his sister and he singled out Elizabeth in several comments. "You disliked me the moment you laid eyes on me. Before I ever said a word you formed your opinion of my character. I just find it rather confusing that someone who could barely tempt you into conversation warranted an invitation to dance."

There was fire in Elizabeth's eyes. She had pulled completely free from his grasp now. Whatever moment might have been forming between them was instantly shattered.

Will had never been confronted in quite this manner before. People usually didn't call him out on his comments. They simply accepted what he said. Oh he had no doubts of the things spoken about him behind his back but certainly never to his face. He was the leading attorney in a prestigious law firm started by his grandfather. His word was literally law in his professional life.

"Elizabeth," he started.

"Miss Bennet will do for you." Elizabeth corrected him without missing a beat.

"Miss Bennet. I apologize for my comments to my sister. It was unfair to judge you without taking the opportunity to get to know you. I'm rather protective of my younger sister and I hold everyone to a high standard, especially those she calls friends." His apology was sincere. His defense honest and concise. Will Darcy did not mix words.

Elizabeth was certainly not satisfied with that speech but she could hardly argue with it. As a teacher she held her students to high standard every day. She was about to comment when he continued.

"Thank you for giving me your opinion of my sister. I did not always support her in her career choice, a mistake on my part. Our family is an old one. Our paths are our predetermined. Georgia chose a different road. And it was the right one so it would seem. I'm proud of her for knowing her own heart and mind." Darcy admitted.

Elizabeth softened a bit. He may have lacked certain social graces but the man was nothing short of an amazing big brother. She had to admire that much. "Maybe you should be telling her that. Not me." Elizabeth offered. "Georgie told me a bit about her family. Her choice to branch out. It doesn't sound like it was easy for her. She would appreciate knowing she has your support. Your approval. She second guesses herself. The boost in confidence would do her good."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and decided it was time to redirect this conversation. She was irritated with him after all, she reminded herself. "Anyway, that's all well and good but you haven't answered my question. What did you ask me to dance?" She stood now a hand on her hip with her most determined and intimidating teacher face.

Lord she's cute when she does that Darcy couldn't help but think to himself. The way she stood accentuated her small waist and all her feminine curves. It was damn distracting. "Your eyes." He answered before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth replied, clearly missing something.

Darcy couldn't stuff the words back in his mouth now. It was like he could see them hanging over his head just out of reach. "You have very beautiful eyes. I noticed at the bar." He cleared his throat awkwardly when Elizabeth didnt respond. "I've realized I've got an early court case tomorrow actually. I should tell Georgie goodnight and turn in. Enjoy your holiday Elizabeth. I'm sure it's well deserved." With that, will quickly excused himself and left Elizabeth speechless on the dance floor.

The man made no sense. Elizabeth made no move to follow him but watched as he went to his sister at the bar. Gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek before turning to tell Charlie goodnight and exiting the bar. What a strange encounter. Darcy disappeared through the door and Elizabeth realized her skin was still tingling where Darcy's arms had wrapped around her.

Charlotte walked over to see her friend staring after the retreating form of William Darcy. "What on earth have you done to Will?" She questioned.

"I've no idea." Elizabeth replied. Utterly confused by their encounter.

"You left in a hurry last night." Georgia questioned her brother at breakfast the next morning. It also did not escape her attention that Lizzy was rather quiet and subdued for the remainder of their outing. "What's the story there?" Georgia asked point blank, pinning her brother with a direct stare.

Will looked up from The Journal. The determination on his sister's face made it clear that she would not stop prying until she received an answer. He absently wondered if she used that look on her students. Then he remembered Ms. Bennet's assessment of Georgia's teaching skills, bringing a smile to his face.

He snapped back to the present to find Georgia eyeing him with open curiosity. "Now I have to know what is going on with you," she demanded. "Were you just daydreaming?" Georgia did not even attempt to mask her astonishment. She quickly fit the pieces together. "You like Elizabeth don't you!" She snapped, completely giddy at the thought.

Will failed to suppress the blood rushing to his cheeks, mortified by his sister's accusations but unable to deny them. He spent half the night reliving his conversation with that frustrating fascinating woman. Her eyes haunted his dreams. They were blue fire.

"We had a very pleasant dance and an interesting conversation. I may have judged her too harshly in the beginning." Will admitted, refusing to divulge anything more to his younger sister until he could sort his true feeling out for himself. Elizabeth Bennet made it abundantly clear that she would not easily forgive or forget his initial assessment of her.

"That's not a no." Georgia giggled. She was positively beaming at the thought of her big brother with a crush, especially on Elizabeth.

Will rolled his eyes but did not give his sister the satisfaction of a response. Instead, he simply lifted his newspaper, covering his face and signaling to his sister that she was now going to be ignored. Georgia was not going to let this one go, of that he was certain.

And indeed Will was correct. The wheels were already beginning to spin in Georgia Darcy's mind. Elizabeth and William were two incredibly stubborn humans. Neither would easily admit to an attraction to the other. So Georgia was determined that she would force them together over the next two weeks as much as humanly possible. It was Christmas, she was on break and matchmaking seemed like the perfect way to spend her holidays.


End file.
